<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me beneath the mistletoe by spacemanearthgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179804">kiss me beneath the mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl'>spacemanearthgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex thinks it's gross, F/F, Fluff, Lena thinks it's incredibly cute, SuperCorp, There's lots of kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "unexpected mistletoe."</p><p>Or Kara keeps hanging mistletoe in unexpected locations just as an excuse to kiss Lena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me beneath the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/gifts">littlemousejelly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anna!! Happy Holidays! I was excited when I got your name because it meant I could give you a little something back for all the amazing work you’ve done for this fandom! I had fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading this too &lt;3</p><p>(Big shoutout to itistakingover for helping me when I got stuck with this idea, thank you!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turns towards the exclamation, presses her lips together when she sees what’s caused Kara’s shout, sees Maggie and Alex kissing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena thinks it’s cute, Kara clearly doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair to Kara though, this is the third time she’s caught Alex and Maggie kissing under the mistletoe and Lena knows she’d have the same reaction if she caught Lex kissing anyone, mistletoe or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shudders at the thought, so yeah, she really can’t blame Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking that,” Kara says, floating up and snagging the offending piece of plant from the roof, ignoring her sister’s complaints as Kara shoves it into her pocket. “You can have this back at the end of the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my apartment,” Alex points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara doesn’t seem to care as she sticks out her tongue at Alex. Luckily for everyone, because no one wants the sisters fighting, Winn jumps in asking if everyone is ready for charades and the rest of game night goes smoothly, mistletoe forgotten, until Kara and Lena are back at Kara’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Alex will be mad that I stole this?” Kara asks, pulling the mistletoe from her pocket. It’s a little squished but still recognisable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s not going to worry about needing a plant to make out with her girlfriend now,” Lena answers, mostly because she knows how Kara’s going to react and it’s cute when she screws up her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Kara says, nose turned up. “Please don’t talk about my sister kissing anyone ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m a little disappointed we didn’t get to kiss under it to be honest.” It had been Lena’s first thought when she saw the mistletoe, wondering if she’d get the chance to kiss her girlfriend under it. “I’ve never had a mistletoe kiss before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. I was very good at avoiding it, there was never anyone I wanted to kiss under it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Kara grins. She holds the mistletoe above their heads. “Is there someone you want to kiss now?” Lena watches as Kara’s eyes flash down to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena is never going to get tired of that look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Lena replies, her own eyes falling to Kara’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s never going to get tired of kissing Kara either, anticipation thrumming through her as Kara tilts forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meets Kara halfway, sighs into the familiar feeling of soft lips on hers, into the taste of Kara’s mouth against her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena tangles her hands in the scarf Kara’s still wearing, she doesn’t want to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that for your first mistletoe kiss?” Kara asks pulling away, using the hand that’s not still holding the mistletoe to brush Lena’s hair behind her ear. Lena leans into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shrugs, but her smile gives her away. “It was okay I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just okay?” Kara’s smiling too. “That’s not good enough, we’ll just have to try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s laugh is cut off by Kara’s lips, not that she’s going to complain about that.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The citizens of National City all have no idea that Kara is Supergirl, which is a complete surprise because Kara is terrible at lying. Kara’s up to something right now, Lena can tell, she’s just not sure what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Lena finally asks, because Kara’s eyes keep darting around the room and despite the fact that Kara’s obviously trying to hide it, her smile is not well hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Kara says, grinning now. “I just really love Chinese food, and you, so why would I not be happy having lunch with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena eyes her girlfriend but drops the subject, for now, but it’s on the back of her mind for the rest of lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until the food is gone, and they both really should be getting back to work, that Lena watches Kara’s eyes flicker upwards three times before she finally looks up herself, and is surprised to see mistletoe attached to her ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do that?” Lena asks, pointing to the plant hanging above her couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Kara looks up too. “Oh wow, how did that get up there?” Kara asks in surprise. The surprise is clearly fake. “Well, darn, guess we better kiss now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shakes her head with a laugh, now realising what Kara has been up to all along. But despite the fact that Kara’s orchestrated this whole thing, that doesn’t stop Lena from tugging on the front of Kara’s shirt, pulling her in for a kiss that makes Lena gasp when a tongue slips into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking that with you when you leave,” Lena mumbles into the kiss, doesn’t care when she only gets a hum in response.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Kara mumbles into Lena’s shoulder, lips on the bare skin where her sleep shirt as slipped down but she hasn’t pulled it back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was bringing you coffee in bed?” Lena asks, the mugs on the counter in front of her, almost ready to take to the bedroom where her girlfriend had been dozing. Clearly she’s not sleeping anymore though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Kara hums, hands around Lena’s waist. “The bed was too cold without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena spins in the embrace, meets sleepy blue eyes staring back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to bed now?” Lena asks. It’s a Sunday, their one day off together. They can spend all day in bed if they like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kara says. “But first…” She trails off, glancing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looks up too, surprised to see mistletoe hanging above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughs. “When did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me,” Kara shrugs, but her mischievous smile tells another story. “I guess that means we have to kiss now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s smiling too. “I suppose we must, we don’t want any bad luck, now do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t,” Kara smiles, her arms tightening around Lena’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Lena’s favourite place to be, in Kara’s arms. She leans forward, meets Kara’s smile with her own in a kiss that has them abandoning their coffee in favour of going back to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mistletoe is gone a few hours later when Lena finally pulls herself from bed again, this time to make them both lunch.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that Lena knows Kara is okay, can hear her through the comms, saw the fight and Supergirl’s victory on the monitors, it’s still a relief to see her red and blue clad girlfriend fly into the DEO, unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supergirl, did everything go okay?” Alex asks, Lena standing back and letting the sister’s talk, she’s a professional first, a worried girlfriend second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara debriefs Alex and J’onn about what happened, but that doesn’t stop Kara from glancing over to her a few times while she does, always smiling before she goes back to her recount of the situation that they didn’t get through the earpieces or the news stations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here,” Kara grins when she walks over to greet Lena, the only evidence of an emergency is the concrete dust on her suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex called me in, Winn needed help,” Lena says, glancing over to Alex who’s a few feet away, trying to give them some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad she did, saves me a trip to see my favourite person,” Kara says, reaching out to brush her fingers against Lena’s. Lena snags Kara’s hand before she can pull it back, tangles their fingers together, the most PDA they allow themselves to have at the DEO not counting the occasional hug after a particularly bad day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay,” Lena says, squeezing their joined hands, finally letting herself relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That relaxation is short-lived though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait, what’s that?” Kara asks, glancing up in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry shoots through Lena as she looks up too, but that worry turns into surprise when she catches sight of what Kara’s looking at. She sighs, wonders how long ago Kara put the mistletoe up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the DEO, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me, maybe Alex put it up there?” Kara says, but her smile and the fact that it’s too high for Alex gives her away. “I don’t make the rules, we have to kiss now, or it’s bad luck,” Kara continues, like Lena doesn’t know how mistletoe works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wants to be a little mad, or annoyed, but she’s not at all, it’s actually pretty cute how Kara keeps putting up mistletoe just to kiss her. Lena smiles, Kara grinning too as their lips brush, in what is barely a kiss before Alex is interrupting them and Lena remembers where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, not here! The DEO is meant to be my safe place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pokes her tongue out at her sister as they reluctantly part, though Alex is right, it’s only fair after Alex and Maggie couldn’t even kiss in their own apartment, and they are at the DEO after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Lena promises, lifting their still joined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of Kara’s hand instead.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“We’re still on for movie night tomorrow night with Alex and Maggie right?” Kara asks, words mumbled around a toothbrush as she calls her question through the open bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lena calls back, already in bed, leaning against the headboard as she waits for Kara to join her. “I have that meeting with the new investors at seven so I can be there by eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we vote to watch Elf tomorrow? It’s getting close to Christmas and Elf is a must watch Christmas movie,” Kara says, stepping back into the room in her sleep shorts and t-shirt, blonde hair loose around her face that Lena can’t wait to thread her fingers through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughs. “Sure.” She thinks them deciding what movie to watch now defeats the purpose of having a vote, but she won’t tell Alex that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you look at that?” Kara asks, eyes on something above the bed. “Did you put that up there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena glances up, though she already knows what’s going to be on he ceiling. She could’ve sworn there was nothing there when she got into bed, but she wouldn’t put it past Kara to use her super speed to put up mistletoe so Lena doesn’t notice, she thinks Kara has been doing that a lot recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t even dignify Kara’s question with a response, she just rolls her eyes. She reaches forward as Kara climbs onto the bed, tugs her girlfriend’s shirt to bring her close. “It’s nearly Christmas, what are you going to do after that to kiss me?” she asks when Kara’s lips are just a few inches from hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena won’t lie, she’s going to kind of miss finding mistletoe everywhere, even if Kara never needs a reason to kiss her, it’s cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think of other reasons to kiss you, like you’re really pretty or I miss your lips or because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust Kara to say something sweet when she’s teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara closes the rest of the distance between them, before Lena can respond, Lena tangling her hands in Kara’s hair to hold her close as her girlfriend thoroughly kisses her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tastes like mint toothpaste and it’s intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The mistletoe is still there in the morning, so Lena lets Kara kiss her again and again until they’re both nearly late for work).</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kara asks, looking confusedly at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that down, now,” Alex says, pointing at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks up to where Alex is gesturing, clearly surprised to find mistletoe there. Lena is much better at keeping a straight face than Kara is, not letting anything away as Kara glances at her in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d wanted to surprise Kara with mistletoe this time, and it looks like she has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me who put it up,” Kara says to Alex, still looking confused. The crinkle between her eyes is cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Alex says. “I know you’ve been putting it up everywhere just so you can kiss Lena, but if I can’t have mistletoe at my house, then neither can you. It goes or I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena knows Alex’s threat is fake, she wouldn’t leave their Christmas party, it is Christmas Day after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara doesn’t argue again and Lena can tell she’s about to float up and take it down when Lena makes a quick decision and grabs Kara’s hand, pulling her in for a quick kiss under the mistletoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. Lena hears Alex gag in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed at least one mistletoe kiss on Christmas Day,” Lena says. “That’s why I put the mistletoe up this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara grins. “It was you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let you have all the fun.” Lena’s grinning too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing you is fun,” Kara says, leaning in for another kiss and as much as Lena wants to kiss her again, she’s not sure Alex would appreciate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Lena says, laughing as Kara pouts. “When everyone is gone we can kiss as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s grinning as she floats up to take the sprig down, doesn’t even care when Alex snatches it from her hand.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I just realised, Alex stole the mistletoe,” Kara pouts. The party is over but the mess strewn across Kara’s apartment is evidence that it happened. That’s a problem for tomorrow though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara winds her arms around Lena’s waist. “I know, but it was fun finding places to put it. Did you at least get a good mistletoe kiss? It seemed a shame you hadn’t had one before so I wanted to give you a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s hands curl around Kara’s neck, fingers tangle in fine hair. “I’m pretty sure every kiss from you is a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Kara grins, teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t even feel embarrassed admitting that, because it’s true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I can kiss you now?” Kara asks. “Despite the absence of mistletoe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena hums, lips brushing Kara’s. “You can kiss me anytime you want.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p><p>Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>